With the vast amount of media content available for viewing, browsing through channels or through a programming guide to select what to view from the large amount of available content can be tedious. A user typically watches a select number of channels that provide media content matching his/her viewing tastes. To help find relevant content or content that the user may like, many media service providers provide a favorite channels functionality that allows users to manually add one or more channels to a favorite channels list. Instead of having to navigate through an entire channel lineup to find content on his/her favorite channels, a user may be able to access his/her favorite channels list to navigate to a channel he/she selected as a favorite channel. If the user no longer wants a certain channel on his/her favorite channels list, he may manually remove the channel from the list.
Many programming guides today allow for filtering content to a specific genre; however, current programming guides do not provide a personalized guide experience where a user's viewing patterns may be automatically recognized and where content may be dynamically included in a personalized programming guide based on his/her viewing patterns (e.g., automatically generated favorite channels). Additionally, current guides do not provide for identifying and incorporating a theme associated with video content a user typically watches. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.